The Arrival of the Six Reborn
by theskyrage
Summary: Six young kids in the world of Auros finds themselves with extreme power, far more powerful than what everyone else has.


Hey guys! This is my first story and I am trying my best. If you see this I am happy that you have given my story a chance and chose to read it. This story is not affiliated with any other story in any way that I know of and is all made by me. If you liked this story please review and give me your feedback, it will help! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Gaius could hear his father yelling at the Castle servant. Gaius smiled, he loved to see the scared expression on people's faces. He took a sip of water and continued to watch the servants setting up for Initiation Day from the Castle balcony. The door opened with a bang and he saw the King of Limeros, his father, staring at him. Corvellus smirked, "It is simply entertaining to watch the Castle servants scurrying about and doing the best they can do to set up while trying not to get whipped by Magnus." "Absolutely, Magnus is definitely the best choice for a new guard. He is cruel, menacing, unkind and simply scares all the servants out of their pants." I replied. My father soon left and I was left alone in the balcony.

For the next few hours, I thought about Initiation Day. Initiation Day was when someone turns 13 and was given the water Nyke. The person receiving the water of Nyke might be able to summon a Magyke creature. Everyone has the ability to summon a creature. After summoning one, a gauntlet will appear on your dominant arm with a crystal in it. The crystal allows you to summon and dismiss a creature and is usually colourless. When you summon a creature, you will have the choice to spend three years at the Magyke Institute (MI) and learn to control your new found power. Most people don't go usually for the fact that work at the MI is very difficult and hard.

Hours passed until it was about 4pm. Magnus knocked on the door to signal that I can go down to receive the water of Nyke. I walk onto the stage and the crowd becomes silent. I can see nobles and friends in the crowd staring at me. I give them all a menacing look to remind them just who I am. I am Prince Gaius. King Corvellus comes up to me and gives me a goblet. Inside the goblet was the water of Nyke. I steel myself, hoping for the best. I take a sip and everything turns dark. In a few seconds everything was back to normal. I look at the crowd and see people in a state of shock, gasping and gawping at me with their mouths open. I feel something on my arm. I look down and I see a black gauntlet with a colourless crystal in it. I have summoned a creature I thought to myself. I look around me but see nothing. A big bang rippled across the stage, along with yelps from the crowd. I look to my left and see my creature. A name pops into my head: Fear Ripper, the Slashing Terror.

Fear Ripper was pretty big and was about the height of a door. He had a black shell-like surface, with gigantic claws for fingers. He had red eyes that would freeze men in their tracks and paralyze them with fear. King Corvellus came up to me and addressed the crowd. "Congratulations to my son Prince Gaius for summoning a Magyke creature!"

Everyone stands up and bows, congratulating me with applause. I thought 'Fear Ripper, you are dismissed' in my head. Suddenly Fear Ripper turns into a shadow and disappears, his essence going into my crystal. My father guides me offstage and brings me to a room. I see a Magykal waiting in the room. Magykal were people who had completed their training at the MI. Once someone finishes their training at the MI, their eyes turn into a bright shade of green. "Lidrek, this is my son prince Gaius and I want you to take him to the MI for him to learn to harness his new found powers." my father said. I opened my mouth in surprise. I had not been expecting this so quickly! Surely my father must be proud of me. Lidrek nodded. He took my hand and looked up at the sky as if he was expecting something. Lidrek yelled out the words "ASCENTIA!". Lidrek and I disappeared into thin air. When we reappeared, my head started to spin and I collapsed but not before seeing a strange symbol of a disk split into six sections, each with a different colour.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed! I will try to edit to make it even longer but as I said this is still my first story and I'm not very good at writing long chapters. Please like and review! Have a wonderful day.


End file.
